


绕道而来 Roundabout

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 你总是，总是爱绕远路。开车吧，我们去哪儿都行。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	绕道而来 Roundabout

伊万实在是个慢性子的人，他确信自己不适合与人交往花了十多年，而他为了知道自己爱基尔伯特，则花了二十四年。

他小时候就是这样，跟不上同龄人的语速和声调，对风景、气味和时间流速的感知完全乱了套；糖是苦的，树叶是红的，想笑却流出了眼泪。这样的孩子经常会害怕到自己小小的心将要崩裂，于是冬妮娅姐姐会抱着瑟瑟发抖的他，安慰他：“不要害怕，我可怜的万尼亚。”或者是娜塔莉亚用力拉着他的手，很可怕，但又很温暖。他十分感激她们，打心眼底爱她们，打架当然也格外卖力。还好单凭个头伊万胜算就占九成。

如此追忆出来的，有关家人的宝贵记忆只能是痛苦到模糊，但关于基尔伯特的记忆就相反，因平淡而清晰。伊万甚至不能记得具体的地理位置，他只记得是个云雾缭绕的山谷，大概是姐姐暑假帮着旅社打工，顺便把他塞到了夏令营。他推辞也要去帮着打工，结果好像拗不过姐姐的好意，还被威胁说不去就要照顾娜塔莎。

……  
他当然束手无策，第一次面对这样完全陌生的环境和人群，伊万完全乱了阵脚。他努力而笨拙的样子总是显得格格不入，被问话也是紧张到一个字都吐不出来，即使是只宣扬友善和睦的氛围的夏令营里他也只是边缘人。领队忘了他两次。三次。

这些是前提，而比他大三岁的基尔伯特似乎也是来帮忙的，承担较轻松的督促工作，偶尔帮一帮年纪较小的，或是“帮”他。不知道出于何种缘由，基尔伯特总是对他不爽。偏偏也就那个时候的伊万会对这种严厉作风产生逆反心。

他也忘了他俩那次在队伍最后争执了什么而打起来。那可是他打得最痛快最酣畅淋漓的一场架，甚至掐得枯叶泥土乱飞，谁拦腰抱着谁从小悬崖上扑了下去。他的头狠狠撞到了岩角，或是树根。最后伊万头晕目眩地捂着伤口的血，站起来，又倒下去，这次基尔伯特给他垫了一下。  
伊万被按着好好地包扎了，还被架着走了一段，直到他用力挣开。基尔伯特好像因此有点被扭到肩膀，愤愤咒骂着作罢。他俩摔得不远，但是巧妙，需要爬山绕远路走个两天半才能回到主营地，晚上只能露宿。出乎他意料的是基尔伯特没生气，反而很兴奋，好像因此开小差才是他的生活目标一样。

傍晚有听见远山的狼嚎，伊万拾来枯枝生了火，基尔伯特自己去找能吃的东西。他坐在篝火边，拿长枝条拨弄，思考着把火弄灭算不算好玩的死法。这时一条草蛇从火边游过，伊万也没多想，伸手抓住用力往地上一掼，掏了几个鸟蛋回来的基尔伯特见到的只是一截软趴趴的绳子。

“不错嘛小子。”银发吹声口哨。“挺熟练的，你是不是经常这样虐杀耗子啊猫什么的吧？”  
伊万不由自主地点了头。他看着基尔伯特轻松地哼着小调刮鳞片取内脏，有点好奇这家伙怎么看穿的，想问又不会开口，只好拿着鸟蛋翻来覆去地看。除了蛋表面分布不匀的棕褐斑点，他也注意到基尔伯特投过来的饶有兴趣的眼神。

“小心刺。”  
他撕着他那份烤蛇肉，基尔伯特那边一边小心地吹凉一边剥蛋壳，还一边警告他怎么吃。肉烤得很香，要是有盐就好了，不过伊万还是吃得很香。  
“你吃饱没？”  
“没事，我小时候挨过饿。”  
基尔伯特跟着“唔”了一声，那不置可否的神态让伊万觉得他好像想说什么。

“你知道qivittoq吗伊万？”

比起讲什么，基尔伯特转而给他讲了个故事。Qivittoq是极北原住民口中的“野人”，但他们都曾是人类，因为悲伤，愤怒或是愿望不被满足转而走进了原野。从普通的生活着的人到“野人”还有一段适应期，这段时间他们的家人可以到原野上寻找他们，把他们找回来，但是过期之后他们的心脏会被冰封住，再不能流泪，也不能感受到人类的感情。完全抛弃人类身份的它们会飞，会隐形，或者会获得与动物对话的无穷无尽的超能力，但它们没法再爱，再接触人类。那颗冰封的心再不能跳动，它们只能自己打猎，袭击人类来获得物资，在无穷无尽的孤独中报复它们自己都遗忘了的事，或人。

“如果把它们拿到火上烤，烤化那颗心会怎样呢？”伊万反问。  
“问得好。但是那颗心已经完全变成了冰块，化掉的话野人就死掉了。”基尔伯特耸肩。

后来伊万去查证这个民俗传说，才发现基尔伯特至少糅合了两到三个穿越了大半个极圈的部落传说，是八竿子都打不着的胡说八道。但14岁的知识储备只能让当时的他听得入迷。

“为什么要讲这个？”  
“因为本大爷觉得你就像野人。”基尔伯特回答他。“你这大个子，你这野地里的尼布撒甲利，你披上毛发做一头黑熊岂不更愉快。”  
当时的自己居然没生气。也许有基尔伯特的诡辩技巧的原因在吧。他点点头。  
基尔伯特反而笑了。

他俩熬到很晚，一边是防范狼，一边是基尔伯特教他认星座，辨鸟鸣。伊万认真听着，感到有趣的同时觉得，基尔伯特自己才更符合那个“野人”的标准。  
“你还是继续当人好了蠢熊。本大爷觉得你还不错，挺有力气的。”  
连伊万都听得苦笑了。但这是他一生中得到的唯一一句赞美，可以这么说。

“？你还不困？”  
基尔伯特在篝火的余烬上躺下，抬头问他。  
他其实很困。但是看那架势他必须和基尔伯特相拥而眠，所以他迟疑了。  
“噢，懂了，你怕你那颗冰封的心化掉吧？”躺着的也看懂了。“常人的体温是还不至于融化的，胆小鬼。再不过来本大爷就把最热的那块占了。”

那是伊万十四年来唯一没有噩梦的夜晚。他睡得很沉。

后果的话，领队只是给了基尔伯特一拳，打在胸口。基尔伯特稳稳承受住了，还继续和领队开玩笑，不知为何前者好像很信任他。伊万还记得当时基尔脸上的粲然。

现在，有二十四年了。  
伊万平常地站立着，行走着，生活着。但他十分想念基尔伯特。一开始就说过，他的步调有点慢。

那天下着暴雨，雨刮器也有点坏了需要换了，伊万慢慢地开着车，他的视野有点受限，反正也不急着回家。  
下个路口有等红灯的撑伞路人，那把黑伞首先进入他的前车窗，然后是左侧，后侧，车慢慢滑过。   
那是基尔伯特。  
他也不敢确定，但他赶紧猛踩一脚刹车，冲回雨中去找人。他感到害怕。

……  
只有一把黑伞搁在原地，雨淋在上面，那就像是个幻影。

伊万看了伞一会儿，慢慢地蹲了下来，任凭雨水渗入他的外套，把他的体温降下来，让他全身变得冰凉。他在这一刻才意识到，他和他的冰块心脏相处了二十四年，但他不自知。冰块把更多冰屑送进毛细管，现在他的循环系统就像是冬末初春的河道，堵满了碎冰。  
他哭了。

他一开始就该知道，世界是个马马虎虎制作的金指环，基尔伯特是中间那个不存在的空白和圆心，他没法抵达他。

哭了很久。他突然觉得他融入社会就是个错误，他就是一头熊，他就应该在荒野里撕咬和打滚，他不属于城市，他没法爱人。

等淋到头晕了，他才摇摇晃晃地往车走。他打算一路开到西口伯口利口亚，去那儿种地，采矿，守林，都好。都行。  
他疲惫地钻进车子，转动钥匙。车子发动起来，伊万抬头对上了那双红眼睛，也被雨淋了的基尔伯特就坐在副驾驶座上。

“你总是，总是爱绕远路，蠢熊。”他还是那么兴高采烈。“是的，就是本大爷没错。开车吧。我们去哪儿都行。”  
end.


End file.
